Sonix Host Party Games!
by InfiniteTwilight
Summary: None of them can escape the power of fandoms! WARNING: I will not be continuing this story any longer, for I really suck at writing humor and want to get back to horror-based stuff. Very sorry
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Sonic does not belong to me it belongs to SEGA; if I did own it Silvaze wouldn't exist. **

**I own Yuzuki the Cat.**

* * *

><p>Blaze didn't know how it happened. Who, in the entire universe could have had that much power? A literally unlimited amount of power. How?<p>

All she knew that was it has been late, and she'd fallen asleep. She didn't feel or sense anything as she awoke in a cage. She couldn't summon her flames, and saw her friends in a circle of cages. A cloaked figure walked to the centre of the ring of cages.

A laugh came from the figure. "I bet you're wondering how you all got here, and why your abilities aren't available to you as of now, am I right?" The voice was female."Well, let me explain!"

The figure ripped off the cloak dramatically, revealing a red cat, with small black stripes over her body and black hair in long pigtails. She wore a purple sleeveless cropped top and three quarter jeans. "Sup! My name's Yuzuki and I've been given the power of 'The Host!' This means I can do whatever I want, when I want...for the period of this game that is. That explains everything! I teleported you here in your sleep, and supressed your abilites with a wave of mah hand! Simple as that." She grinned evily. "We shall be doing a series of party games, so let me announce who's here!"

"You'd better get us the fuck out of here." Warned Shadow.

"You can't do anything and you know it! It's what the author wants!" She answered.

He growled.

"Now let's begin!" Yuzuki giggled. "We have: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sally, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Eggman...wait. Why are you here fat man?"

"Hey! How dare you!" the doctor shouted. Sonic laughed.

She just spat her tongue out at him. "It's the author's wish, so I'll go with it. Now, we also have Cosmo, who is for some reason alive! I've just altered all your brains to think she never died so forget that last sentence."

"What do you mean 'for some reason'?" asked a worried Tails.

"Nevermind. Let's get to the games shall we?" The hyper cat asked. She raised both her arms and the cages disappeared. The grey room suddenly turned into a carpeted room, equipped with cupboards, couches, and a box.

Everyone cautiously walked around, examining their new surroundings. "Amazing." Eggman expressed. "I must find out more about this power...OW!"

A plank of wood hit him on the head, and he went out cold. "He totally deserved that." Said Yuzuki. "Hey...Silver!"

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"Pick a paper from this box."

He just sighed and put his hand in the box, and took out a small piece of paper. He stood there awkwardly.

Yuzuki face-palmed. "Oh for the love of Pete READ IT!"

"Jeesh." Silver quickly opened it and read it. "You have picked...truth or dare. Oh shit."

"LANGUAGE!" Yelled Blaze.

"Sorry Blaze." Silver whimpered.

"You heard the porcupine! LET's BEGIN!" She yelled.

"P..p..porcupine...?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness, hope for longer chapters to come! <strong>


	2. Truth or Dare! part 1

**Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to SEGA. As if you don't know that...**

**Yuzuki the Cat belongs to me.**

**Thanks so much to Christian Ape99 for the suggestions in this chapter! :3**

***Yuzuki's has the ability to merge with any object**

* * *

><p>"Okay! First thing's first. If you choose not to answer your truth or do your dare, you must endure being 'transformed' in some way, in front of all those here! Okay. Our magical box here has been given dares by a lovely suggestionist! Silver you go first!" Exclaimed Yuzuki.<p>

"Why me again?" He asked quietly as he opened the paper with his name on it. "I dare you to lick...a skunk..."

"..."

"HELL NO I AIN'T DOING THAT!" He yelled. "Who would even say that?"

"You have to Silver!" said Sonic while trying not to laugh.

"Otherwise you get transformed into anything I want! MHUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuzuki laughed.

Silver decided to not take his chances with the crazy cat and walked up to the newly summoned skunk. After swallowing several times, he swiftly bent over and licked it's back. "DISGUSTING!" He said as he ran into the bathroom. Sounds of vomiting followed.

No one laughed harder than Amy, who had whipped out a camera and taken pictures. "Perfect!" She giggled.

When Silver finally returned..."AMY! YOU'RE NEXT FOR TAKING PICS!" Silver threatened.

Yuzuki nodded. "Agreed! Go on Amy!"

Amy nervously laughed and opened her piece of paper. " I dare you to wrap up Noah Raymond Thompson, my 6,000 pound male (all muscles and not fat) panda bear character with pizza dough. And let him stay like that forever. It shouldn't bother him though."

Amy froze. "Wait...6,000 pound...panda bear!?" She stared at the massive panda that appeared in front of her. Everyone else jumped behind the couch. She stood there opened mouthed, holding the massive roll of pizza dough. It just looked at her back. She shut her eyes tight, and with a squeal, leaped forward, pizza dough above her head.

After quite a bit of squealing, squishing, and thumping, everyone slowly poked their heads up from behind the couch. And to their surprise, was Amy standing on top of the bear covered in pizza dough. "I DID IT BIATCHES!"

*inserts cheering crowd*

Yuzuki sweat-dropped. "That sure was interesting! Now, let's see...I'm next. How exciting!" She dashed over and nearly tore open her paper. "What is the dirtiest secret you've never told your parents?"

"HAHA!" Laughed Eggman. "That's what you get for calling me fat!"

"Since when did you wake up Egg-face?" Asked Sally.

"Right now actually. Just in time for payback!"

Yuzuki sighed. "Well...um..." A snicker was heard as a blush became visible on her face.

"There was this one time...It was far back when I was only 8 years old, so I had no proper idea on the main difference between male and female. So I had, by TOTAL ACCIDENT, merged with...a male my same age.*******  
><strong>

Sooo yeah. Let's just say that I had an unwelcome 'surprise'. Anyway, when I finally merged back to normal, the poor boy didn't remember anything about it so I kept it a secret. Happy?" She huffed.

A few blushing faces and a few nervous coughs followed.

"Okay who's next?" She said changing the subject quickly. "Let's pick...Blaze! Go on."

Blaze visibly sighed and walked up to her paper, opening it slowly. "What is the scariest movie you have ever seen? *whispers* thank goodness."

"Why does hers get to be so easy!?" cried Silver.

"Just 'cause. Now...hmm...I don't really watch horror movies, I prefer more action/comedy types, but..." She shuddered.

"But what?" Asked Charmy.

"There is one movie...the most terrifying, most diabolical movie ever made. It gave me nightmares for months."

"Oh dear..." whispered Cosmo as she still hid behind the couch.

"The movie's name was..."

Everyone tensed.

"It was..."

They stared at her, waiting eagerly.

"Barney's Great Adventure."

The Chaotix fell backwards, and Sonic doubled over in laughter. Knuckles scratched his head, saying "But I like that movie."

Tails was nodding, seeming to agree.

Shadow mentally memorised the movie to check out later, even though he thought the title was strange.

Yuzuki just grinned. "I guess I should've seen that one coming. Damn creepypastas."

Blaze gently smiled. "Who's next Yuzuki?"

"Let's pick...Tails. Come on up!"

Tails, after gaining some small courage after Blaze's truth, went up to his paper and opened it. "I dare you to do the moonwalk in a skunk costume. What's with the skunks?"

Rouge chuckled. "This ought to be interesting."

Tails went pink. "But...but I don't know how to moonwalk, and that'd be pretty embarrassing, so I think I would actually take the transformation thanks."

Yuzuki nearly jumped on him. "Are you suuuure?" She asked.

He gulped. "Um...yeah. Yes I'm sure."

Yuzuki laughed almost sadistically. Then she raised her hand and suddenly, he grew 7 more tails. "Uhm...?" He gaped.

Sonic laughed the loudest. "Tails! You kind of look ridiculous! What's with that Yuzuki? He looks so awkard!"

"It's the author's sense of humour Sonic. You won't get it." She giggled.

Tails was, of course, proud of his normal tails, so he felt very vulnerable and a little embarrassed. "Um...how long do I have to stay with..." He gestured to the constantly moving things. "...these?" He asked.

"Oh, for the duration of 2 truths/dares." She replied eye-smiling.

"Oh come on." He walked back to the others, avoiding Knuckles as he tried to pull on them.

"Okay let's get this moving! Next up can be Cosmo! Go on ahead, don't be shy." Yuzuki pressed.

Cosmo, blushing slightly, moved towards her paper and gently opened it. "How do you enjoy being from another planet?" She sighed in relief. "Thank the suggestionist for not giving me something horrible! Well, coming from another planet can be difficult at times, especially when I'm different, and don't know all ways of you guys, but...sometimes I just enjoy being somewhere new. Exploring different worlds, and being with my friends...I couldn't ask for more!"

Tails, temporarily forgetting his new tails, felt a lovely warmth in his chest. "I'm glad!" He said.

Cosmo turned to him, and smiled deeply, blush still on her face.

Yuzuki jumped up and down. "This is lovely! But we must go on! Let me choose...Egg-fac..I mean Eggman! You're up!"

Eggman snorted, and hastily opened up his paper. "I dare you to be called a skunk cabbage for 8 chapters. Oh come on! Again with the skunk!?" He bellowed.

"SKUNK CABBAGE!" Yuzuki yelled, pointing at him. "That's 1 chapter down, 7 more to go!"

Tails cleared his throat. "It's been two truths/dares. Can you get rid of these now?" Yuzuki just waved her hand, and his tails returned to normal.

"Thank goodness. That wasn't so fun..."

"Now I choose Shadow! Don't try anything, just in case." Yuzuki warned.

He growled, and tore open his paper, literally. "I dare you to hide the chilli dogs from Sonic for 5 chapters." An evil glint came to his eye. "Hmpf! Easy as pie." He walked over to the chilli dog plate (newly conjured) and shoved over the slobbering Sonic. He quickly ran down the hall and disappeared. A few minutes later he came back. "Done. That idiot will never find it."

Rabid Sonic, name given by Amy, sprinted down the same hall and didn't come back. "Where'd you hide it?" asked Blaze.

He walked over and whispered something to her. She smiled and laughed quietly. "You're right that idiot won't find it."

Shadow smirked. "Got that right."

Knuckles stood up. "Wait what? Where'd you hide it?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "Not telling."

"Aww."

Yuzuki laughed. "Looks like Sonic's out for this chapter! Now, we only have one left for now...and that is Rouge!"

Rouge, who was lounging on the couch, sat up, looking slightly irritated, and walked with her chin high towards her paper and opened it. "Did you know that Spencer Daniel Ricardo, my 9,000 pound male (all muscles and not fat) gorilla character loves jewellery?" She giggled slightly. "Why I must say I didn't know that! I must talk to this Spencer character!" She started to walk towards the next room's door. She was stopped by Knuckles. "Wait Rouge, are you sure? That is one big gorilla, and what if he attacks you?" He asked, concerned. She smiled seductively. "Don't worry about it. It will only be a small chat, and I can handle myself. Jealous?" She fluttered her eyelids.

With a startled expression he stepped back, red in the face, muttering a tiny 'no'.

She chuckled and continued walking. She left the room.

"Wait I thought we couldn't leave?" Asked Blaze.

Yuzuki just shook her head. "She isn't leaving. She is entering the next room, which I made with my mind for this occasion. She can't leave. But...you guys can go rest for a bit. That'll be all for this chapter! But prepare yourself for the next MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled.

"Chaos help us all." Shadow mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it! Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>


	3. Truth or Dare! part 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own Sonic. Sega own Sonic.**

**Yuzuki the Cat: Mine :D**

**Biggest thanks again to Christian Ape99 for being a wonderful suggestionist!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Rabid Sonic and the rest of the gang were called forth to the room again. Rouge looked disappointed, since she had had a wonderful chat with Spencer. They all arrived with a little bit of dread on their faces.<p>

"Okay! Everyone's here, and we can start the final chapter of truth or dare! Once again, our lovely suggestionist has suggested suggestions! The very final one shall be from the author, to ensure everybody gets a turn, got it? Good. The now Not-So-Rabid Sonic, you're up." Yuzuki exclaimed.

Not-So-Rabid Sonic dashed over to his paper, and ripped it open. "I dare you to go to bed, get tied up really really tight with rope and get covered with 50 buckets of dung."

Two smirks followed from behind him.

"No way in hell am I doing that shit. Get it? Dung=shit!" He laughed loudly.

"..."

"Oh come on it was good."

"Sonic," Yuzuki warned, "Are you willing to endure the transformation?"

He nodded. "It can't be that bad."

Evil laughter rose into the air as a flash of light covered Sonic. It finally subsided, revealing...

"OMFG!" Screamed Sonic as he sprinted out of the room at full speed.

"Was that...what I thought it was?" whispered Amy, hands covering her madly flushing face.

All of them stood open-mouthed, trying to process what they had seen.

"I doubt that I'll ever sleep soundly again." Blaze stated.

Shadow cleared his throat. "And I doubt I'll ever risk the transformation."

That earned a deep blush from Blaze.

Yuzuki snickered. "That'll teach him. Anyway, Tails you're next!"

Tails walked nervously up to his paper, and opened it. "What was the scariest secret that you never told anyone including your own parents? Oh that's easy! I have no scary secrets! Some of my inventions are secret, but only until they're finished. So yay!" He grinned.

"NOT FAIR!" Yelled a slightly red Sonic, who had entered the room with shorts on.

Tails stuck his tongue out at him. "Doesn't matter."

"Tails has a point Sonic. We don't get to choose." said Sally.

"Got that right!" Yuzuki smiled. "Now, Cosmo, it's your turn."

The green seedrian slowly walked up to her paper, and gently opened it. "I dare you to make a lemon pie blindfolded." She frowned. "That's impossible for me!"

Yuzuki shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You just have to try! Go ahead, and step into the kitchen."

Cosmo stepped into the new kitchen, and saw all the ingredients already prepared for her. She asked Tails to put the blindfold on for her, which he did. "Good luck Cosmo!" He patted her shoulder.

"Thanks Tails." She smiled in the direction of his voice. Then she groped out for the counter, and started.  
>Half an hour later, she took the blindfold off. "Um...I think it's ready...?" She half asked herself.<p>

Everyone gathered around the concoction. "It's...actually a pie." Silver pointed out.

"Yeah, except for the fact that it's upside down and inside out. Literally." Skunk Cabbage also pointed out.

Cosmo blushed slightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't do better...but it was very difficult..."

Tails smiled towards her. "Don't worry about it! I didn't even expect it to look this good! I mean, wow, for such a task, you did great!"

She smiled back at him. "Thanks Tails."

Sonic grinned. "Well done Cosmo! Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Even if you weren't blindfolded." muttered Shadow.

Charmy laughed; Sonic growled.

"Let's move on, shall we? But first, Sonic you can ditch the shorts. It's been 2 truth/dares."

Sonic mumbled something vile as a new blush crept onto his face as he threw away the shorts.

"Okay! Skunk Cabbage's next. Go ahead Skunk Cabbage!" Yuzuki pointed to the paper.

Skunk Cabbage scoffed quietly, then went to open his paper. "What is your least favourite flavour fruit pie? Hmm. That would have to be pear. Hate it. Yuck!"

"You got off easy fat man. Now, Sally's next." Yuzuki went on.

Sally skipped over to her paper, and read it. "I dare you to get squeezed inside Spencer Daniel Ricardos' really beyond mega gross, disgusting, smelly (and proud of it) fat butt for 30 chapters."

The paper slipped from her hand. "AAAAAIIIEEEE!" She screamed in horror. "NO WAY AM I EVER GOING TO DO ANYTHING SO...SO...NONONONONONONO!" She calmed down a bit. "I'll take the transformation."

Yuzuki shrugged. "If you want." She lifted one hand, and mist swirled around Sally. When it blew away, Sally was gone. In her place, was a small skunk.

"Oh crap." Sally Skunk squeaked.

Amy picked up the little Sally Skunk. "Om my gosh! Poor Sally! Are you okay?"

"Oh, fine, just fine. Why do you ask?" She replied sarcastically.

Yuzuki petted the Sally Skunk. "You asked for it. Now! Charmy's turn."

Charmy flew over to his paper and read it. "What's your all-time favourite sport to watch on television? Well, I don't like watching sport really. I don't know why Vector likes it so much. It's boring, so I don't have any favourite." He punched the air. "Easy one for me!"

Yuzuki gave a thumbs up. "That's right! We have 2 more, so let's get moving! Coincidentally, Vector is next!"

Vector made his way to his paper, tore it open and read it. "I dare you to go 15 chapters without any money. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY MONEY!"

"Hey Vector."

"MY BEAUTIFUL MONEY I COULD NEVER GO WITHOUT!"

"Hey Vector!

"NEVER EVER EVER!"

"VECTOR SHUT UP!"

He abruptly snapped his jaw closed.

Yuzuki coughed. "Thank you. You don't even use money for the entire Party Games, so you don't have a problem."

Vector rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah...that's right."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay, time for the last person who didn't go..." Yuzuki started.

"What's the greatest thing about being a ninja?" Espio had already opened his paper. "This might be hard to say, for there are many great things. The peace that comes with meditation is highly important. Weapons and stealth training are others too, but I think my honour code is the highest achievement of them all. So the greatest thing, I could not truthfully say, for all things about being a ninja are great."

"Very well put." Blaze nodded to herself.

"I agree." Yuzuki nodded too. Now, all of our lovely suggestionist's suggestions have been used. Knuckles! You haven't had a turn yet, so the author has made one for you. Step up and open your paper!"

Knuckled opened his paper. "I dare you to eat a leaf."

A leaf appeared on the table. Without hesitation, Knuckles picked it up and popped it intp his mouth. After a bit of chewing, he swallowed. "Didn't taste that bad."

Silence.

"He he he..." Yuzuki sweat dropped. "Okay. Well! That's the end of truth or dare! You guys go rest your poor souls a bit before the next game! WOO!"


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer: You know what, screw the disclaimer. This is ****_Fan_****fiction for a reason.**

**Yuzuki's mine. No stealing...or else...**

* * *

><p>The wary bunch was called forth once again to the room. There laying on the table, was the box from the first chapter. Yuzuki stood next to it, smiling sweetly. "Okay! Everyone sit ya carcasses down! Except Sally."<p>

With a few mutters and mumbles everyone sat on the long couch, except Sally. "Does this mean I get to choose the next paper?" She asked.

"Correct. Go ahead!"

Sally stuck her hand into the box, and pulled out a paper. She opened it, then read. "You have picked...spin the bottle." She blushed ever so slightly.

Several others blushed too.

"Wait wait, hold the fuck up. That's that game where you have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I believe that is the object of the game." Yuzuki smiled.

"That's bad enough, but what if we get someone of the same gender? No way in fucking hell am I kissing a DUDE!" He yelled.

"Neither am I!" exclaimed all the other males present.

Yuzuki just waved her hand. "Don't worry, if it lands on the same gender, you can spin again. The author isn't that cruel. *cough* sometimes *cough"

Suddenly, time stopped. Everyone was frozen, except Yuzuki. "Just to let the reader know, this game is rigged! Of course the author will determine who it lands on. Unfortunately, there will be some who gets left out; not enough people, and the author doesn't want any doubles. Anyway, back to it."

Time resumed, with everyone getting ready to sit in a circle. Yuzuki conjured a plastic milk bottle (clean of course) and set it in the middle. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

*Silence*

"No volunteers? Really? Okay, I'll pick then. Tails, you go first. Oh, and only five males will go, since there are only five females here. No doubles."

"What about you?" Asked Charmy.

"Oh I'm not playing this game." Yuzuki answered.

Tails stared at the bottle as he spun it. It slowed, and landed on Cosmo, who in turn went slightly red.

Tails crossed over to Cosmo, and gave her a quick kiss, before returning to his original position. "Um...*clears throat* K..Knuckles, you go next." He looked down, bright red.

Knuckles shrugged, and span the bottle, hard. It span swiftly, before coming to a slow stop on Rouge, who by coincidence (or not) was sitting next to him. With his muzzle as red as his fur, he kissed her, but before he could break away he was glomped by her. "Hey Knuckles! Get a room!" Sonic laughed.

After sitting up again, he growled at Sonic. "You're next."

Sonic paled considerable as he glanced over at Amy, who was drooling. "Why me..."

It was Knuckles turn to laugh. "Go on."

Sonic shakily span the bottle. It spun around, and around,

and around

and around

and around

and around...

and landed on Sally.

"WTF NO WAY IN HELL!" Amy screamed, raising her hammer.

She suddenly slammed into an invisible wall, and was knocked out.

"Sorry, it couldn't be helped. Go on you two." Yuzuki dusted her hands.

Sonic gulped visibly as he leaned over to Sally and gave her a kiss. She blushed a bright pink, but kissed back.

"OKAY! That's enough!" Yuzuki yelled two minutes later. "We need to move on, and Amy is waking up."

"Wha? What happened? Who's turn is it?" Asked a slightly confused Amy.

"Nothing happened at all Amy, and Sonic's going to choose who's next." Yuzuki sort of lied.

Quite a bit of snickering was heard (Shadow) "Shut up..." Sonic muttered, blushing scarlet.

"Let me think...Shadow! Would you be as kind to go next?" Sonic smirked.

Glaring daggers, Shadow span the bottle harshly. Around a minute later it landed on Blaze.

Shadow visibly stiffened and started staring at the floor, fighting a blush.

"What's wrong ultimate life-form? You scared?" Sonic taunted.

Shadow growled at him. "Never, faker." He said with gritted teeth. He moved over to Blaze and kissed her for a few seconds, before (reluctantly?) going back to his sitting position. Blaze sat dazed, blushing furiously.

Sonic gaped. "I didn't think he'd do it..." He whispered to himself.

Shadow sent glares to everyone else, silencing any to-be laughs. He then motioned to Amy. "You go next pink head."

Amy huffed at the name, but span the bottle anyway. She knew she wouldn't get Sonic, so just wanted it over with. The bottle landed on Silver.

"Sorry Silver..." She said as she quickly kissed him. She sat back, not being able to help the small flushing of her face.

Silver rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um...no worries?"

Yuzuki rubbed her hands in eagerness. "Yes lovely! Sorry to you guys who couldn't get a turn, although I'm sure you're in some ways glad. But that's it for this game! Let you guys go wallow in the awkwardness until you're called again! BYE BYE SUCKERS!

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter's kinda short, but I hope you like it! <strong>


End file.
